Write A Caption/Archive/104
=Sportsmanship= Sara Tucholsky (center) completes her only home run during her four years with Western Oregon. Carrying her are two players from the opposing team after Tucholsky injured her knee rounding the bases. For the full story, click here * Take a good look folks this image of true sportsmanship is going to have to last us the rest of the campaign season. --Grazon 03:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) * Only a Bush or a Kennedy could pull this off! --Careax 01:48, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =World Pizza Championships Held In Italy= * "Anyone ordered a Large Three Cheese, extra limboed?" - The Lake Effect 11:13, 1 May 2008 (UTC) *This is the Neapolitan method for "Avoiding the Noid." - The Lake Effect 11:16, 1 May 2008 (UTC) *Oddly enough, that is not dough--Mr SmokesTooMuch 21:54, 2 May 2008 (UTC) * Matt Damon in: The Bourne Breadity --Careax 01:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Union Workers Protest Iraq War By Shutting Down All 29 West Coast Ports, Photo #1= =Union Workers Protest Iraq War By Shutting Down All 29 West Coast Ports, Photo #2= =Union Workers Protest Iraq War By Shutting Down All 29 West Coast Ports, Photo #3= * Wow the Bush economy is booming. --Grazon 22:19, 1 May 2008 (UTC) =Bar Patron Sees Jesus On Cider Bottle= * In Soviet Russia, drunken Jesus sees you! - The Lake Effect 21:46, 2 May 2008 (UTC) =London Elects A New Mayor= His name is Boris Johnson and he is a member of the Conservative party * Benny Hill Fan Club President B Johnson gives the official salute of the club--Mr SmokesTooMuch 14:59, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Further proof that Donald Trump's hair has most powerful follicles on the planet. --El Payo 21:49, 5 May 2008 (UTC) =Severe Storms Hit Arkansas= =The Philippines Government Subsidizes Rice For The Poor= * "Gee, thanks. Now would a pot to cook this shit in be too much to ask?" --El Payo 21:51, 5 May 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Visits London= *Morgan Freeman after undergoing sex change for newest movie role--Mr SmokesTooMuch 15:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC) *I just know Borris is going to call me a picaninny. --Grazon 20:48, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ="Big Brown" Wins 134th Kentucky Derby= * In second and third place, "Wet Yellow," and "Smeg-a-riffic." - The Lake Effect 06:23, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * Life mirrors sport again: Hillary Clinton affiliates herself with Eight Belles, and then watches Big Brown win the race and her horse get put out of its misery. --Careax 01:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Code Pink Protester Sentenced= *"I was simply asking Ms. Rice if she had any french fries for wiping the ketchup off of my fingers." - The Lake Effect 06:21, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * You ever have one of those days? --Grazon 17:42, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * "Sorry crazy lady, I don't have 'that time of the month' anymore, not since I had the operation." --Careax 01:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Cyclone Strikes Myanmar= * The Myanmar submarine fleet is the most advanced in all of Southeast Asia. --El Payo 21:52, 5 May 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Guam Democrat Caucus= * Obama regales the crowd on how his mother cured him of Guamania with the consumption of a Chomorro. - The Lake Effect 12:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * Golly I didn't think I'd win this one. After all I have no ties to pacific Islands. --Grazon 16:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) * "And imagine my relief when I discovered that Hillary couldn't do a Guamanian accent..." - The Lake Effect 08:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * "Thanks to both of you who voted for me. And to the rest (I'm looking at you Bob) all I can say is... SCREW YOU!" --Careax 01:42, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Democrat North Carolina Primary= =Hillary Clinton Wins Democrat Indiana Primary= *"Hillary, I don't know how much longer I can whore myself out to these superdelegates. I'm only one man..." - The Lake Effect 09:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * "Don't get too excited Bill. That's a dude in an Amy Winehouse outfit." --Careax 01:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC)